


Marked

by AlphaFeels



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 16 year old Stiles is marked by the Tracker, he knows his old life is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on The House of Night series but no one is a special snowflake vampyre, it's pretty normal junk for fledglings.

Stiles would be lying if he said he liked shopping. 

It wasn’t so much the actual shopping but what happened when you stuck a gangly, hyperactive kid in between shelves full of packets, boxes and bits. Even the most together, cautious person was bound to knock things over so really it wasn’t Stiles fault except that it usually was and today like any other shopping day was no different. 

Half a trolley and three isle clean ups later Stiles was giving up. He was sick, the really gross kind of sick were your head wants to fall off your shoulders and every time you breathe it feels like little goblins are trying to claw their way out of your chest. So yeah he couldn’t deal with this shit anymore. 

He wheezed his way to the checkouts his feet dragging as he pushed the squeaking trolley in front of him. 

He coughed through packing and at one point had to stop and inspect his hoodie sleeve just to make sure that there was no blood, pus, slime or wriggling creature from hell taking up residence there. It damn well felt like there should be some demonic spawn chilling out on his sleeve anything really to prove that he was sick enough that he could skip the next few days of school, maybe the whole week. He grinned, letting out a quick laugh before instantly regretting it as another coughing fit threatened to bring him to his knees. 

“Will that be everything for you today?” the checkout girl asked robotically without even turning to look at him. 

“Ugh yeah.” He replied quickly, eager to go home to his duvet. 

Putting the last bag onto the trolley he dared to smile and that was the moment that he saw him, the dead guy and just like that it was the end of the world. 

 

This couldn’t be happening! This was the kind of thing that happened on tv and to other people, people who weren’t Stiles. 

Under any other circumstances Stiles would have laughed at the expression on the trackers face, his serious eyes, the sapphire crescent moon on his forehead folded under a scowl, his eyebrows a dark downwards v surrounded by thick celtic knots. 

“Genim Stilinski! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!” the grouchy tracker said one ghost finger outstretched towards Stiles. 

When retelling this story Stiles likes to say that he collapsed in a manly fashion, when in reality he fainted like a fairytale princess swooning at a dashing knight and he’s fooling no one when he says otherwise. 

 

When Stiles finally came around it was to the harsh coldness of the questionably clean shop floor and the smell of milk. 

Yep totally normal day! 

“Fuck!” he hissed as he furiously rubbed at his head trying to sooth his bitch of a headache. Groaning he pulled himself up off the floor, the feeling of a new weight on his chest made him hold his breath, each inhale a sharp pain in his sides. 

Once upright he studied the surrounding area, a crowd of people stood just staring, fear and curiosity in their eyes, as the burst bottle of milk leaked over the floor. 

Understandably Stiles did the only thing he could. He legged it, right out of the shop and all the way to his jeep across the parking lot. Locked inside he didn’t even try to stop the gasped sobs from escaping, he clung to the steering wheel his knuckled turning white as sobs turned into coughs and his sadness turned to panic. 

He was going to die. 

He was going to die.


	2. Kitty Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't write proper long stories so yeah

"-enveloped by a thin but firm fibrous capsule, distinct from that derived from recto-vesical fascia, and separated from it by a plexus of-" Stiles read aloud in the quiet room. 

"Mee-eeh-uf!" Well it was quiet. 

"Dude come on you'll get in trouble for being mean to it." Stiles' roommate aka new best friend/soulmate Scott McCall says giving Stiles the look he's come to call the 'you're an asshole I'm telling' look. 

"I'm not letting it in. Nope! Can't make me!" 

So obviously Scott gets up and opens the door himself. 

"Hey kitty-" 

"Dude, no!" 

"AAH!" 

"Aw man I told you."The fledgling says from the pages of his book were he'd buried his head. Sighing he gets up and wretched the beast away from his friend and once in his arms the spitting and hissing ball of fur beginns to purr and rub all over Stiles. 

"Derek you're such a butt." 

"Mee-ew!" 

"Yeah yeah I know you love me but don't bite Scott that's not cool." 

"Dude did you name your cat after that crrepy ass tracker?" 

"Maybe." 

"That's kinda weird Stiles." Scott says as he rubs at the bite marks on his arm.  

"Yeah but look they have the same exact face!" 

"Why do you have a picture of him on your phone?!" 

"There is a high possibility that I may be stalking him." 

"DUDE!" 


End file.
